This invention generally relates to connecting means for securing together two or more floating dock members like those used to provide a docking surface for a personal watercraft. More specifically, the invention relates to connecting means used for the above purpose and designed so that the connection may be made by a user entirely from the topside of the floating dock members.
Problems with current connecting means include (1) difficulty in making the connection because the connection cannot be accomplished entirely from the topside of the docks; (2) there is no failure point so that if the connected floating docks experience a certain level of turbulence or a excessive impact resulting from a collision with a watercraft, a portion of the docking member breaks rather than the connector; and (3) the fastening means of the connector experience continued exposure to water.